Forgive Me
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Love and discovery is a complicated Journey. With Kagome's blessing and admittance that her feelings for Inuyasha have waned Sango follows her heart and pursues the half-demon.
1. Feelings Revealed

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

_Tragic; that was an understatement to describe the situation. Quite simply; Kagome was obviously in love with Inuyasha who was quite oblivious to her affections. Inuyasha was supposed to realize this eventually, and then they would live "happily ever after," as Kagome would always say, but months passed and Inuyasha remained oblivious._

_At the time, I didn't know how to feel. as my heart ached for Kagome. Everyone said that they belonged together; for all their fights, it was plain to see that they cared deeply about each other. I secretly always envisioned them married in a village somewhere, with a hoard of rambunctious, blue-eyed children._

_There were times, though, when I would catch myself imagining that it was me Inuyasha married, that I was the one he loved. These wicked thoughts left me trembling with guilt and self-loathing. How dare I have feelings for a man my best friend loved?_

_My loyalties were torn between Kagome and Inuyasha, but in the end, I decided that I was a friend first and a lover second. Ironically, it was because of this that I could understand how Kagome felt. Her heartbreak and mine were one and the same._

_Eventually though, the tears dried, and her heart began to mend. She laughed more often and her smiles were genuine._

_Even little Shippo noticed the difference in Kagome._

"Hey Kagome," Shippo spoke up as the young girl flashed him a broad smile.

''Yes Shippo?'' she reacted as he seemed to hesitate before he leapt up into her arms.

"I'm glad you're happy now. It's nice to see you smile again."Satisfied, the adorable kitsune snuggled into her arms and fell asleep. At a loss for words, Kagome tucked him into her sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo. Kagome stood up quietly and looked over at Sango. Without words, they gathered their things and went to take a bath. Miroku was performing an exorcism in a neighboring village, so they didn't have to worry about the lecher spying on them. 

The girls became lost in their thoughts as they walked, their feet automatically knowing the way."Inuyasha is off 'checking for demons' again." Kagome mused to theirself. " Both Sango and I know that's a lie. The only demons he's going to find are in Kikyo's mouth. Trying not to gag, she turned her mind to other issues. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the hot they were getting settled in, Kagome spoke up to her companion, "Sango."

"Yes Kagome-chan?"

"Are you still in love with Miroku-sama?"

"What!" Sango reacted rather flustered as she began sputtering, "No, of course not! I would never fall in love with that letch! The man doesn't know the definition of the word faithful." She wrinkled her nose and added, "And he is much too… affectionate for my tastes."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence which was once more broken by Kagome's voice.

"So how long have you loved Inuyasha?"

Sango felt her heart clench in dismay. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said averting her gaze as to not betray her thoughts, but Kagome continued pushing the issue.

''Don't lie to me Sango. I see the way that you look at him when you're sure no one is looking. And besides," she added, "I see the way you look at him when he leaves. You look at him like your heart is breaking… The way I used to look at him." she said as the hold Sango had on her feelings was broke.

"I'm so sorry Kagome.'' she started as she a mournful look formed on her face. '' Because of our friendship, I tried to keep myself from loving him, but I couldn't help it. I've never acted on it though, I swear." she said only to be surprised when Kagome embraced her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Sango, what could you have done? Love is a powerful force, whether we want it or not. And besides, Inuyasha is just a dear, dear friend."

Sango stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and joy in her normally calm brown eyes. "But, I thought…"

"That I loved him?"

"Well, yes. Everyone thinks so, really."

Sighing, Kagome said, "Well I used to love him, you know that. But honestly, how much can a girl take of being compared to someone else. Call me crazy, but I just couldn't stand waiting around for him to take me seriously as myself."

Seeing that Sango still doubted her, she added, "I promise you Sango, loving Inuyasha doesn't mean that you've betrayed me. He still has a place in my heart, its just no longer the one it used to be. I just want you to be happy. No matter what, you will always have my love and support."

A look of relief flashed across Sango's face. "Thank you, Kagome, for understanding," she said. The tears welled up in her eyes as Sango realized how much she owed this small, slip of a miko.

"Hey, us girls have to stick together," Kagome teased her as they both burst out into a laugh. Half an hour later the two young women got dressed and headed back to camp.


	2. The Pain those Feelings Accompany

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

Story Start  
>0<p>

The girls were coming back from their bath, and they were both unusually quiet. Neither of them really paid attention to their surroundings, they were so lost in thought.

So they were a bit startled when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the direction of their campsite.

"Goddammitt!" they heard a loud and pissed off voice say. "Where are they?"

Instantly, they both relaxed as they realized that Inuyasha must have come back from his 'visit' with Kikyo. Sango groaned inwardly. Now they would have to put up with his temper tantrum for the rest of the night.

Why did he always have to get so pissed off when he was the one sneaking behind their back and going to see Kikyo. She faltered a little in her step at that thought. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to see the guilt in his eyes as he made excuses.

But she couldn't let him know how she felt, so she would just have to grit her teeth and bear it. _"And Kagome wonders why I always look like I'm in pain. It's because of that hanyou of mine,_" she thought ruefully.

As if on cue, Inuyasha jumped out of a tree in front of them and promptly started screeching at them. "Where the hell have you been? You guys are pathetically weak. You shouldn't be out here all by yourselves."

"We can take care of ourselves just fine Inuyasha," Sango snapped coldly. Inuyasha looked surprised; it was usually Kagome that protested at the weakling insult. And what was up with that voice of hers? It sounded like she had been hanging out to much with Sesshoumaru.

At the thought of Sesshoumaru near Sango, he felt a slight surge of something akin to jealousy, but he dismissed it as a reaction to his bastard half-brother's name. Instead, he concentrated on the matter at hand.

"It doesn't matter; you can't just take off without telling me!"

At Inuyasha's comment, Sango felt like hitting him over the head with Hirakotsu. She opened her mouth to yell at him when Kagome beat her to it.

"Well if you weren't always sneaking off doing Kami-knows-what with Kikyo, then maybe you would have noticed that we were leaving in the first place!"

A silence fell, and Inuyasha looked absolutely shocked. Then he collected himself and replied half-heartedly, "I wasn't."

Kagome stood there a second in disbelief before saying, "Let's go Sango." Sango immediately began following her back to camp. But just as they left the clearing, she threw one last glance back at Inuyasha.

He was just standing there with his hair swaying gently in the wind. He didn't seem to register the fact that they were leaving, he just looked as if his world had come crashing down on him.

He probably had never intended on telling them about his visits to Kikyo. She turned away sadly at this thought, and walked out of the clearing. But if she had lingered just a little bit longer, she would have seen the tear glide down his face.


	3. Chaos and Sadness

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

Miroku had found himself coming back to complete and utter chaos. And he didn't mean the running around and screaming kind of chaos. No, this was the kind of madness that was so bad, that you could feel it more than see or hear boy! Could Miroku ever feel the tension! It was like a spell had been placed upon the air, making it harder for him to breathe comfortably.

He took one look at Kagome's face, and knew that he would have his work cut out for him. Now don't get him wrong, Kagome was a very nice young lady, but she tended to get fired up very easily over some things.

But when she looked particularly pissed off (like she did now), it generally had to do with the same things.

getting into a fight when he was injured.

2. Inuyasha keeping her in the feudal era.

3. Inuyasha's visits with Kikyo

4. Or on "rare" occasions when he decided to express his "appreciation" for her beauty; Miroku still hasn't figured out why that got her so mad.

However, since he hasn't been with the group recently, it must have something to do with Inuyasha."So," Miroku thought, "I guess it's time to start investigating. Hmm, better start with Sango, she might reveal something." With that in mind, Miroku began to approach the taijya, who was currently polishing her hiraikotsu furiously, despite being in her nicest kimono.

"My dear Sango," he began, "may I have the pleasure of sitting here?"

Sango looked at him suspiciously before nodding curtly. "Fine, but if your hand strays..." She let the threat hang in the air menacingly.

Miroku held up his hands as if to prove his intentions were innocent. "I merely wished to know what has gotten Kagome and you so upset that the camp should be positively silent, save for young Shippo's breathing over there."

Sango remained voiceless for a long time, her long tresses shielding her emotions. "She almost looks like she's meditating," Miroku though absently, before coming back to reality.

After a good minute of silence, the demon slayer had finally steeled the emotions far enough from her voice so as to sound detached.

"Oh it's nothing, Kagome and Inuyasha just got into another fight. You know, the usual 'You can't be out there alone, you can't protect yourself' from Inuyasha, and the standard 'Well if you weren't off with Kikyo...' from Kagome. And then here we are.

"What, no 'sits' ?" the monk asked incredulously.

"Nope," Sango replied in a bored voice, deciding not to mention the some odd 'sits' that Inuyasha got five minutes after they left the clearing.

"Hmm," Miroku contemplated, "she's getting better at not using that."

"She's maturing," said Sango, defensively, "she's still a child you know, and she is bound to make mistakes every now and then."

"Like she did with Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out, oblivious to the severely pained look that flashed through Sango's already tormented eyes at the mention of Kagome's past crush on Inuyasha, and how miserably it had failed.

It was too painful to think that, that would be her years later. Alone, and heartbroken about a love that was doomed from the start. She couldn't stand it, so she pushed that thought back into the deepest recesses of her mind and heart.

Meanwhile, Miroku had noticed her preoccupation, and began to inch his hand ever so slightly towards Sango's astounding ass. He just couldn't help it, she was just so, so, so perfect. She was strong and independent, and yet kind and compassionate. He didn't love her, but if he had been the marring type of man, he would have asked her a long time ago. She would make a fine wife for even a demon lord in his opinion.

By this time, his fingers were hovering a mere inch away from their target. And with only the slightest sliver of fear at her retaliation, he allowed his hands to roam over the backside of her blood red summer kimono. Big mistake.

Sango was instantly snapped out of her reverie. She was going to **kill** the monk this time. Not only was it repulsing and morally degrading to her, but she had been in the middle of a wonderful fantasy involving her and Inuyasha, **and he interrupted it!**

As soon as she calmly began to pick up her hiraikotsu, Miroku knew that he was dead meat. "Oh shit!" he cursed in a most unholy manner. "Buddha, if you are listening, I repent for all my sins, and if I die today then I pray that my soul will be reincarnated into a lovely young woman's body."

"Pervert..."

While Sango and Miroku fought, Kagome watched them, silently amused.

_"I swear," _she thought, _"...those two will never stop arguing. They are like Inuyasha and Shippo, fighting is their way of expressing their friendship. Still, it would be nicer if he didn't have to use his hands all of the time."_ Kagome shook her head. _"That'll be the day."_

Kagome sighed, and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Shippo chose that exact moment to wake up from his catnap. So when he asked to come along, she said ok.

"Sango, don't kill the monk while we're gone okay?" Kagome yelled as they went off.

"I can't make any promises," Sango muttered. Beneath her, Miroku whimpered in pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo were having a grand time by themselves. They were trying to see who could make the most ridiculous face, but they couldn't tell who was winning. Both of them were laughing hysterically over the image that Shippo had conjured up: Inuyasha with a bunch of little pigtails. When they finally calmed down, 'Inuyasha' was the winner.<p>

By this time, they had come to a stop next to a small lake. Shippo began to immediately slurp up as much water as he could, and Kagome soon followed the suit. They sat there for a long time, just looking out at the horizon, both seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey Shippo," Kagome said after a while.

"Yeah Kagome?" he replied.

"You know how Inuyasha is always disappearing right? Well, has he ever mentioned or hinted to you about where he goes off to?"

"No, but I don't think that he sees Kikyo that much," Shippo said, guessing correctly that Kagome was, in fact, talking about the dead priestess.

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"Well, whenever he comes back from wherever he goes, he always smells like life and flowers. But Kikyo's smell has just the hint of death around it."

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to tell Sango about that," Kagome mused happily.

"You know what the worst thing about Kikyo's scent is though?" Shippo said offhandly. "It is always intertwined with the smell of sorrow." He paused there for a moment, and then went on to say, "That's what Sango smells like too."

They both fell silent at that remark, but only Kagome was affected by the seriousness of it. Shippo, although very intelligent for a child, was still a child nonetheless.

As if to prove her right, Shippo threw off his somber thoughts with a shake of his head, and lept up to look for something fun to do. With a small sigh, Kagome stood up to join him, as she put aside her worries to think about another day.


	4. Letting Go!

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

Story Start  
>0<p>

The next day, Inuyasha and company found themselves hunting once again for the fragments of the Shikon jewel. High above the ground, and riding astride of Kilala, Sango took a deep, refreshing breath. It had been nice to have a short break from shard-hunting, but deep in her heart, she knew that she just loved traveling. There was something about the air, the sights, and the wind, that gave her a rush of exhilaration.

But journeying wasn't the only thing that sped up the beat of her normally steady heart. Inuyasha seemed to do that to her as easily as picking up the tetsusaiga. All he had to do was turn his eyes in her direction, and her heart skipped a beat.

His eyes... They weren't his best feature, but to Sango, they were his most memorable. They had this layer of stoniness that served as his protection from the world. And yet, those few that had come to know him could easily see through his facade. She thanked Kami above that she was one of those people.

Still, it hurt her emotionally every time that she peeled away that layer, because the expressions in his eyes were almost too much to bear.

There was just so much pain and loneliness that lingered in them, not to mention heartbreak, and a distrust of all humans and demons. He kept people at arms' length, but it was understandable, considering what he had gone through, living his life as an outsider, as a hanyou.

Sango felt all these emotions whenever that she looked into those unforgettable eyes of his, and it shot her straight to the heart each time. Her heart ached for what he had gone through, and for what he was still going through today. She wanted to be there for him, and face his problems side-by-side.

_"But to do this, Sango, you have to stop looking backwards at his past._" She chastised herself. _"You **must **stop pitying Inuyasha for what happened during his childhood. I cannot change it, and I can't just forget about it. I just have to accept it as part of who he is,_" Sango decided. "Besides, it is because of those events that Inuyasha was molded into the person that he is today."

This seemed to bring Sango out of her stupor, and she floated gently back down to reality. What she discovered though, is that, at the moment, reality sucked.

* * *

><p>When Sango came back down to Earth, she discovered that Miroku was staring at her in a most peculiar manner. He looked like a fish, with his eyeballs opened as far as they could go, and his mouth formed an almost perfect circle. By the time she noticed that he was quivering, Sango began to worry about the monk's health (and sanity).<p>

"Miroku," she asked tentatively. "Are you alright?" The question merely gained her another goggling look from him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she steered Kilala towards the ground.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Something is wrong with houshi-sama!" By this time, they were on land once again, and Inuyasha had reached them, with Kagome on his back. Sango felt a moment's jealousy, but it was pushed aside by her concern for the monk. She had to do something, but first, she needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Miroku," she said to his zoned out body that was currently leaning against a large rock. There was no reaction from him, so she tried again.

"Miroku," she pleaded, slightly louder this time. No response. Sango decided to try one last time, and took a deep breath.

"MIROKU!" she hollered right into his ears.

This proved to get the desired result, as the monk jumped up with a start. His expression was still the same, only this time, he seemed a bit more lucid. Quite suddenly, he began to prostrate himself before Sango and was mumbling odd phrases such as:

"Didn't mean it." , "Don't kill me." and "Spare my life oh mighty one."

The last one got a few raised eyebrows, but other than that, nobody had a clue as to what the heck Miroku was talking about. Or at least, that's what they thought...

Because, all of a sudden, Shippo decided to speak up!


	5. Breaking Point!

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

Story Start

0

Everyone was paying attention to Shippo, because they were very anxious to find out what had happened to Miroku that had shaken him up this badly. Shippo, on the other hand, was enjoying all the interest that the gang was showing in him for once. But he didn't want to keep them waiting, so he hurriedly began to tell them what happened.

"Well I was on Kagome's shoulders, hitching a ride on Inuyasha, and a I was minding my own business, just enjoying the nice, cool breeze and-"

"Just get to the point already fox," Inuyasha sneered impatiently.

"I'm the one telling the story here, so you can just shut up Inuyasha!" Shippo whined. This remark earned him a whack on the head, courtesy of the hanyou himself.

"Ow! That hurt you big dummy!" he shouted. To Kagome he added, "I just wanted to tell the story," in a woe-is-me voice. When this got Inuyasha a 'sit', Shippo was very pleased with himself. "That'll teach him to hit the Almighty Shippo! Muahahaha!" he thought gleefully.

"Thank you Kagome," interjected Sango, "But let's get on with the story Shippo."

"Yes, lets," replied Kagome.

"Well," began Shippo, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." he glared at Inuyasha. "I was riding with Kagome, and I just happened to look back towards Kilala. I was trying to see if she was still keeping up with us, because she looked a little tired yesterday, and I was worried. Anyways, she was doing just fine, so I decided to go talk to her instead. And then it happened." at this, he paused for a second.

"I had just reached Kilala, and I was jumping on to her head. But in mid-air, I saw something that was a common sight for everyone here." By this time, even Inuyasha was hanging onto Shippo's every word, not that he would show it. "Miroku was groping Sango." He held up his paw to stop anybody from asking questions. "But that's not the disturbing part about this tale. The worst part is…" Shippo waited for a moment for dramatic effect, "that Sango didn't do a single thing about it. She just kept sitting there, and her eyes were unfocused, like she was in deep thought. Right away, Miroku began to freak out, because he had never been ignored before. He kept saying something about 'My manhood is ruined', whatever that means." Shippo remarked offhandedly.

This of course caused Kagome to flip out. "When that monk wakes up he is going to get the worst beating of his life, I'm going to wring his scrawny, little neck!" She was furious at Miroku, and it took her about an hour to finally calm down enough to talk.

In the meantime, Sango was just sitting in a corner, staring off into space. She felt dirty, and ashamed that she hadn't noticed that a man was violating her. She tried to convince herself that it was because she was so used to him touching her, that she just didn't pay attention to it.

But somehow, she kept thinking that it was her fault. "I'm no better than a whore, letting men touch me without caring." She thought bitterly. "Speaking of men though, I know a certain man that I have to pay a visit to." She stood up, and walked over to where Miroku was seated. He had recovered, but was still skittish around his "victim".

Sango sat down in front of the monk. To any passerby, she would appear to have her emotions under complete control. But if you looked closely, you could see the way her fists were clenched, and how tightly her lips were pressed together. All were classic signs of a pissed off woman. And any moron with half a brain knows that hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

"I am sooo dead," Miroku moaned to himself.

Sango sat there for a good while before finally speaking to Miroku. But even then, she made no eye contact with him whatsoever. "Why Miroku?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" he replied guiltily.

"Don't give me that bullshit", Sango spat, "I'm talking about you touching me when I wasn't even paying attention! I'm talking about you violating me and making me feel as dirty as a prostitute! What is the difference between you and a fucking rapist? I'll tell you what! There is none! You are just as much of a dirty, low down, piece of trash as they are!" At this point, Miroku tried to say something in his own defense, but Sango cut him off.

"Well guess what, Miroku. I've had it! I'm so sick of it all. Sick of you and sick of your goddamn perversity! Oh, and guess what, I'm definitely sick of you grabbing my ass!" She stood there a moment before shoving hiraikotsu as hard as she could into his crotch. Satisfied that he would be in pain for a _long_ time, she calmly turned around and walked out of the clearing, as calmly as she could.

Kagome hurried over to her and tried to give her comfort, but Sango shook her head. Kagome knew that she wanted to be alone, and respected her wishes by backing off. Sango smiled gratefully at her for understanding, and quickly left the clearing. She left behind an injured monk, a not-so-naïve kitsune, and her best friend, but the love of her life followed her, refusing to just let her go.


	6. Friendship!

Forgive Me

0

Inuyasha x Sango

Kagome x ?

0

Adopted from Dog-Demon-4-Life

0

Story Start

0

Sango had no idea where she was running to, but she knew that she had to keep going. She was tired of being the brave and strong warrior. All she wanted was to be a little girl again. At least when she was a child she could have found comfort in her father's loving arms. He always made her pain go away. At the thought of her father, the tears Sango had been holding back came crashing down her face, as she slid to the floor.

And just like that, the taijya melted away, and Sango became the heartbroken young woman that she was. No more barriers or pretenses, this was the real Sango in all her glory. This was a grieving daughter, as well as a woman drowning in her own sorrow.

But right when she began to feel that she would never come back up alive, she was saved by an unknown face.

A pair of arms encircled her waist, and Sango felt as if she could breathe again. She lifted her head up to her savior, and was startled to see Inuyasha's worried eyes looking down at her.

He didn't say anything, just looked sadly at her, as if he understood what she felt. Sango realized with a jolt that he probably _did_ know. After all, he was orphaned at an early age, much earlier than her. At least her father was still alive to protect her until she could take care of herself.

Inuyasha, on the other hand had to fend for himself when he was just a child, with no training of his demon abilities. She felt almost ashamed that she should be so weak, when Inuyasha had gone through so much more than she had.

But Sango couldn't help it; she still felt an immense melancholy at her family's death. And pushing that sorrow away for so long was beginning to take its toll on her. She felt as if her energy was being sucked away as time went by. Her head dropped back down to his sympathetic shoulder, and she drew strength from its calming warmth.

"Oh Inuyasha," Sango murmured. "I'm so tired of this. I don't think I can deal with the sadness anymore, it's too hard."

"Hey," he said firmly. "Don't forget that I'm here if you need me."

When Sango looked up at him with her tear-stained eyes, Inuyasha hastily added, "Not to mention, you've got Shippo and Kagome as well." In a more soothing tone of voice he said, "We'll be right by your side if you ever need us. You have friends Sango, and you should never forget that."

Sango smiled thankfully at Inuyasha for understanding her troubles and her insecurities. It wasn't every day that she got to see this side of Inuyasha. The only other person that he had been this tender to was Kikyo.

Her heart skipped a beat at that realization. _"Could he possibly have some amount of feelings for me?"_ She mused. _"I mean, I don't remember Kagome ever telling me about Inuyasha acting this way._" Sango decided that it was too soon to tell, and that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"For now," she vowed. "I'll just be a friend. But some day, I'll be more."

Sango sighed, and got up off of the floor. If she could have her way, she would have stayed there forever in his arms, surrounded by his enchanting scent. Who would have thought that the best smell she'd ever encounter would belong to that of the man that had captured her heart?

A year ago, she would have scoffed at the mere idea of being in love with someone. She never understood why any sane woman could tie herself down to be with a man, the very thought made her shudder.

Now that she had experienced love for herself though, she could appreciate the impact of it on a person's priorities. She would jump at the chance to be with Inuyasha, no matter what the price. That's just what being in love with someone will do to you.

"Sango," Inuyasha spoke up quietly. "Are you ready to go back now?"

She nodded silently, and began to walk back to camp. As she turned to go though, she was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her arm. When she looked back, Inuyasha was motioning for her to get on his back. Sango's breath caught in her throat, but she shakily climbed on. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for her, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Hold on tight." Was all the warning Inuyasha gave her before he took sprung into the air. Sango was caught off guard at the thrill she got from this sudden flight. No amount of riding on Kilala could prepare her for this. They were so high up that Sango was astounded by the view. It was breathtaking to behold. Usually when she was on Kilala, she paid no attention to the scenery, either because it was in battle, or because she was keeping an eye on the monk's hands.

Now though, all Sango had to do was watch. She saw so many new and exciting sights that she was practically giddy. She actually had to stop herself from throwing her head back and laughing out of sheer ecstasy. As it was, a small giggle of childish pleasure escaped through her lips. Inuyasha seemed a bit startled at Sango's outburst, but thankfully, didn't mention say anything about it. When he finally put her down just outside the campsite though, a small blush adorned her cheeks.

"What is it about Inuyasha that makes me feel like an inexperienced child all over again?" She asked herself. "It must have something to do with his gruff way of showing tenderness or kindness, it's just so endearing." In the meantime, the hanyou in question was thinking the same thing.

"Why is it that Sango makes me the tiniest bit nervous whenever I'm around her?" thought Inuyasha. "I mean sure, she is beautiful, and she is a hell of a fighter, but does that really mean that I should be all tensed up when I'm near her?"

By this time, the taijya and the half-demon have reached the camp, where they were greeted heartily by everyone else. They said hello in return before they sneaked a glance at the other.

That night, they both went to bed with a smile.


End file.
